videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Reese (Dawn of Fate)
"Well, you're kinda like a sister to me... But I guess you're kind of more than that." - Kyle on his attachment towards Clementine Everett Kyle Reese is one of the main characters in War Of Heroes: Global Warfare and Incredibles: Dawn of Fate. Originating from the Terminator Film Series (his 11 year old counterpart on this page appears in Terminator: Genisys), Kyle is a member of The Hero Coalition who originally started off as a Scavenger in Global Warfare. He later meets Clementine Everett in the Metroville Subway after he is saved from an Armada Patrol Unit. After the Battle of New Washington at the end of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, Kyle was sent back in time to Earth-614 to save Dashiell Parr from an Omnidroid V.12 that was sent back by The Villain Armada to kill the 10 year old Dash. Kyle's mission to save Dash was successful, but it is later revealed that the rest of the Parr family (excluding Jack, Dash's infant brother) had died after the V12 blew the Parr house up with an RPG Missile. Kyle managed to save Dash and Jack, and later trained Dash into a warrior and a soldier. He later saved Clementine Everett from the same Omnidroid V.12 after she travelled back to Earth-614 during the events of the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity (after the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe was partially erased after Infinity War: The Redux). After facing several Omnidroids in Battle and moving up towards the R&D Facility owned by Omnidroid Industries (which would later herald the arrival of the Omnidroid Legion during the events of the Ubisoft-Pixar Anthology Trilogy), Kyle and his Squad managed to kill the Omnidroid V.12 and destroy the Facility by overriding the Reality Terrain Device to explode and destroy the Facility. The Team's actions later averted the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the War Against the Villain Armada, and after that Kyle and Clementine went back to the Reese Home in the San Francisco Outskirts and pursued a peaceful life together, even starting a Family together consisting of themselves and their son, James Reese. Character Relationships Clementine Everett "Yeah, Kyle and Clem... Those two have a sort of 'puppy love' relationship." - Aidan Reese describing Kyle and Clementine's relationship In the start of Global Warfare, Kyle is saved from an Armada Patrol by Clementine. Kyle later comments that he was "afraid of her" at first, but later trusted her. The two started off as mere friends, but over the course of weeks during the War Against the Villain Armada, the two formed a brother/sister-like relationship. However, near the end of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, Kyle admits to Clementine that he has feelings for her, while Clementine also has an affectionate type of attachment towards Kyle. In the LA Hills, Kyle kisses Clementine and says that he loves her, but the two agree they should focus on helping the Hero Coaliton win the War. Later however, the two later entered a full-on romantic relationship once the War Against the Villain Armada had almost ended in The Hero Coalition's Victory and the two were also heavily involved within the Multiversal Combat Recon Force to take part in Covert Operations against the Villain Armada. After The War of The Multiverse ended in the Victory of the United Dimensions Coalition and the Destruction of The Villain Armada, Kyle and Clementine later went back to Earth-135 after the events of Incredibles: Dawn of Fate and rebuilt the Old Reese Home with the intention of starting a Family together. After 4 years, the two later had sexual intercourse and conceived a son which they named James Reese and the two began the Family they always talked about as young children during the War. James Reese "Clementine, he's our son. And I promise... I'll do anything to help you protect him!" - Kyle about his relationship with James James Reese is the son of Kyle and Clementine, and it is obvious that the two love their son very much. During the events of War Of Heroes: Generations, Kyle described James' birth (and finding out Clementine was pregnant) as the "3 happiest days of his life, aside from meeting Clementine" and he is also very protective of his son. Family * Dennis Reese (Father) * Aidan Reese (twin brother) * Mary Reese (Mother) * Clementine Everett (love interest) * James Reese (son) * Danny Reid (great-grandfather) * Unknown Great-Grandmother * Arthur Reese (grandfather) * Mariam Reese (grandmother) * Kyla Everett (daughter, Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity) Personality For the first 11 years of his life, Kyle was a regular Human Male born on various Realities across The Multiverse, such as Earth-135 and his Original Reality of Earth-4000 (the Terminator Dimension). However, after the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and during the War Against the Villain Armada, Kyle reverted into a fearful and quiet boy who was traumatised by his parents' deaths during The War of The Multiverse. His shyness and often unwilling ability to talk to others, this helped Kyle maintain his stealthy posture during his few months as a Scavenger before becoming a Soldier in The Hero Coalition. After meeting Clementine Everett during the waning months of the Multiversal Wars, Kyle was originally scared of the girl and felt an unpleasant feeling around her due to hearing Legends about Clementine and her skill in dispatching Armada Troops (and Clementine saying in Walking Dead: Season 2 that she 'hates Scavengers'). However after 2 weeks of travelling across the United States of America with Clementine, Kyle began warming up to her (in several Realities) and despite his age began developing romantic feelings for her. Being only 11 years old, Kyle thought nothing of these feelings originally but later confessed them to Clementine and said that he 'loves her more than anybody in The Multiverse', and began a romantic relationship with her. After he and Clementine became lovers and after the Battle of Washington DC which killed Ozone and crippled The Villain Armada, Kyle became a much more active individual within The Hero Coalition. He strategised dozens of Battles, took down Armada Forces and eventually caused the Destruction of The Villain Armada before settling down in his old House in the San Francisco Outskirts with Clementine to start a Family, which was his intention. After Earth-135 was rebuilt and The Multiversal Concordance, Kyle was still absolutely traumatized by the deaths of his parents and had Nightmares because of this. Due to the sensitivity of his trauma and young age, Kyle was often extremely difficult to calm down as seen in Terminator: Dawn of The Machines, where he breaks down sobbing after one of these Nightmares and even Clementine (his lover and closest friend) had extreme difficulty calming the young boy down. Trivia * Kyle's adult counterpart is always seen in separate games from this version, in order to stay away from breaching the series continuity. * Kyle's first alcoholic drink was a bottle of Whiskey he shared with Clementine in an abandoned Cabin during the intro of War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory. * He doesn't know how to use a Sniper Rifle, but it is possible he will receive training in one of the two games in Infinity Ward's Alternate WOH Trilogy. * He only uses Pistols, Machine Pistols and SMGs due to the limited training he received from his father, Dennis Reese.